Things change
by NekoDreamAngel
Summary: In a world where emotions change frequently, Sora finaly realises he needs his friends more than ever. ONESHOT


Things change 

By NekoDreamAngel

Disclamer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts sob If I did, ALL the Male characters would be gay, and Kairi Would be dead. No offence to kairi fans XXD.  
(A/N: this is a oneshot, so no "update Now or die by my evil spork army" reviews!)

"Sora……Sora……: Sora awoke from his already light sleep and realized that he was dreadfully alone. He looked at his companions asleep in the grass. He knew how much they had helped him over the past year and a half, but at this moment he could not help hating them, hating them with every fiber of his being. He did not understand why he felt as he did, but he knew he had to get away from them for a while. He stood up and began to pace around. He could easily escape from them for a while, go off and do his own thing for a while. He looked back at them, sleeping like babies, and decided that that was just what he'd do. And so, swiftly and silently, he set out. A part of him, deep in the recesses of his soul, knew he'd go back eventually, but for now, he was free. Not knowing fully what to do with himself yet, he began to walk through the grassy field they had chosen as a camp. And pretty soon, he was quite far away – farther than he'd hoped to get. He considered going back, but the though of another adventure with those two bored him. So he kept walking. After a few more minutes, he looked back again and realized that Donald and Goofy were no longer in his sight. Fearful but excited, he broke out into a run, when the consequences of his flight hit him full in the face. All around him, black portals began to emerge out of the grass. Sora looked around him, swore, and whipped out his key blade as hundreds of black, shadowy creatures emerged from the ground. Relieved that cards no longer dictated his actions, he began to dance around, striking the creatures until they returned to the ground. But to his surprise, the attacks did not stop. Hundreds of shadows poured out from the darkness. Knowing full well that it was fight or die, Sora kept swinging, but he was getting tired. And no matter how hard he fought, the creatures were unrelenting. Sora knew he had only a few more swings in him before he collapsed from exhaustion. And no sooner did this realization hit then a blinding flash lighted up the area around Sora. When the light dimmed, Sora looked up to see his savior. "Kairi!" There she stood, giggling, waving at Sora. Sora rushed forward to hug her, when her expression turned mean. "It killed me, Sora! It killed me! Since you left, I've been the only one left on the island. And there's a big monster on it too and it killed me!" "Kairi, what are you talking about?" "It's all your fault, Sora! It's all your fault! You said you'd never leave me, you said you'd never leave but you did, and it killed me! It's all your fault!" "Kairi, no, I-" A new voice entered the conversation. "Still haven't grown up, have you Sora….." "Riku!" "Tsk, tsk. Looks like you've forgotten your lessons, Sora. Yes, it's been too long since last time. Too long." "Riku, is it true? Is she – is it my fault?" "Enough talk! I knew you couldn't handle that sort of responsibility. I'm the oldest! I'm in charge of all of you! Ooh…I should have finished you while I had the chance!" "Riku, stop!" Sora lashed out with his key blade in anger, cutting Riku from the right shoulder down to the left hip. Riku's eyes widened with pain, but soon shrunk down to piercing almond shapes and began to glow red. Black smoke oozed out of the gash and began to take a shape. Sora shook his head in disbelief as Riku's body began to disseminate and the smoke became an enormous black beast. The monster was bigger than anything Sora had ever seen. At first glance, he thought is looked a bit like a gorilla, with a huge Heartless symbol across its chest. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it had on each of its hands a large, metal gauntlet. The beast's teeth glittered in the moonlight. Sora readied his key blade once more, hoping to God that it didn't get any worse. The gorilla-monster charged. In a flash, Sora jumped upwards, hoping to get a good clean strike at its head. No such luck. The thing caught him in mid-jump and threw him back down to the earth. Recovering from the shock of the fall, Sora looked up and saw the beasts arm change. The metal gauntlet had now become something like a rocket launcher, and it was aimed at Sora. Instinctively, Sora rolled out of the way as the spot he previously occupied was turned into a crater. He saw the beast fall backwards,  
obviously tired from the effort. Knowing his chance had come, he lashed out repeatedly at the thing's head, bashing it again and again until it got up again. This time, its gauntlets had turned into blades, which it was wildly swinging around. Hopping and dodging, Sora repeatedly thrust his key blade in the direction of the beast, but he could not get close enough to hit. All of a sudden, the monster let out a ferocious roar and fell to the ground, finally dead. Sora was stunned. He walked over the corpse and found a black and red sword sticking out of a bleeding wound on the gorilla's back. Riku's sword. Confused and afraid, Sora looked around, but he was alone. Almost terrified now, he made his way off of the beast when he heard a swish of leather. He whirled around and saw a hooded figure in the distance. "Your friends are fine. But you would do well to find them. Things change quickly around here. Things change….." As quickly as he had come, the man vanished.

Sora looked at his sleeping companions, and realized how much he needed them, and how good friends the three of them were. And as he drifted off to sleep once more, he heard a distant voice. "Things change quickly around here…..things change….." "Sora, help….." But he could not make out the words, and was soon asleep.

Meanwhile

A man with spiky black hair bowed down before a man with a red suit in a wheelchair. "The Leader will not be happy about this, you know." "Yes, sir. Yes, I know that. But I also know this. Things change quickly around here." The man in black raised his sword, and the crippled man breathed his last. "Things change….."

It's sucky, so flames are welcome You don't need to review if ya don't wanna, but If you do, I'll give you a giant cookie! cookie cookie cookie cookie 


End file.
